


Seras Price

by Nordly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consequences, F/M, Feelings, Inquisitor still wants Cullen, Inquisitors not happy about losing a bet, Lets Dorian have his nasty way with her, Smut, Surely she can have her cake and eat it too, Teeny tiny bit of blackmail, You know Dorians gay right?, didnt end like I planed but you'll still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordly/pseuds/Nordly
Summary: The Inquisitor and Sera have a running bet to see who's the best. The Inquisitor loses the latest challenge and Sera after her last loss and what the Inquisitor made her do is ready to settle the score with a little smutty tit for tat.





	1. The Bet

I shuffled into the tavern, head down trying to keep my anonymity.

"Inquisitor". I heard called from around the room, smiles, friendly faces all happy to see me.

"Shit". I hissed.

"Hey boss..." Bull called, "you look worried". He hesitated."should I be worried? I mean if your worried..." he looked concerned.

"No" I sighed slumping next to him in a chair, "I'm on my way to see Sera, about.."

Laughter burst from him, he startled me, I jumped. "The bet!" He roared, "oh boss... this will be good. You remember what she did to you last time..." he chuckled. "You know boss, you really should stop competing with her, she actually really good with a bow, you haven't beaten her yet, and how long has this been going on?"

I looked down at my hands curled in my lap. "A while". He had no idea, it had been going on longer than he knew, it started as a silly bet, who's better at this or that, and she was very skilled at lots of things, I had beaten her a few times but she mostly prevailed, my problem wasn't losing the bet, it was the consequences, the price she imposed for my losses.

It had started relatively tame, a few pranks on my inner circle, a few risqué letters with smutty implications a little bit of voyeurism, spying. But the last bet I had won and my punishment for Sera had been to seduce someone here in Skyhold, I thought she'd refuse but she hadn't and she made sure I'd caught her and Josephine in a very compromising position. Josephine still couldn't look at me without blushing and it had been over a month.

"Boss?"

"Huh?" 

"I said, what do you think she has planned?" 

"I don't know Bull, but..." I trailed off. I did know and it bothered me. A lot. She was very tit for tat, and I was the Inquisitor I couldn't be seen slutting around Skyhold. I mean don't get me wrong the men here were... I licked my lips, especially, no, I tried to think of something else.

Bull laughed again, "can't be that bad, she wouldn't put you at risk".

"Wouldn't she?" I questioned standing and heading for the stairs. Could I really trust the infamous Red Jenny with her wicked sense of humour and need I say it, penchant for revenge.

I stood outside her door thankfully it was closed. I considered leaving and turned to go, took a step and turned back to her door. "Shit" I murmured under my breath.

"Gonna stand out there all day Quizzy, contemplating your life choices and all that?" She called.

"Shit...". The anchor flared, a warm magical glow shot up my arm, not entirely unpleasant, it didn't hurt anymore thank the Maker. I shook my hand trying to calm it. "Ugh...".

"Don't come in if that things going crazy, I don't want any bloody demons in here".

I let out a breath, I didn't realise I'd been holding it and pushed open the door. The look of glee on her face was unbearable. I slumped on her couch.

"Ok.. so... I was thinking, yeah, that we need to take it up a notch? I mean everyone's getting wise to our pranks...? And your idea with Josephine..." I closed my eyes and tried to sink into the pillows further.

"It wasn't with Josephine specifically..." I weakly retorted.

She continued, "well good one, yeah, it was actually fun, so for you...something fun too, something you wouldn't do on your own, yeah. What about Dorian? Maker knows you could use the release"

"What!" I shouted a bit too loud. I bit my lip a bit too hard and rubbed my mouth.

"Well you like him, yeah?"

"Ahhh....yes, but I'm the Inquisitor and I can't just do that and" my brain frantically searched for ANY excuse"... you know he likes men right? Exclusively men?"

She looked at me wide eyed, like a revelation had just hit her, "oh, well that explains a lot" but her mouth formed a wicked smirk. "Doesn't matter, your a talented woman, my punishment stands". Unless you want me to just tell everyone about that...you know". She winked.

I did know and no I didn't, she could just keep her mouth shut. 

"Well up to you Quizzy"

"You blackmailing bitc..." she cut me off.

"Now, now Quizzy, you know the price. If you can't take to heat get out of the kitchen." 

"Fine, but Dorian? Really?"

"Yep, he's hot and if he really is gay..."

"He is"

"He just may throw you a bone" she cackled gleefully at her own joke "and you won't have to worry about any future entanglements." 

"How long do I have?"

"A week, I'm sure you'll charm the pants right off him" Maker she looked so pleased with herself I wanted to punch that smirk right off her face. I got up opening the door heading for the stairs.

"I'll need proof" she called.

"Shit...". I hissed. Storming for the door. I practically ran from the tavern.

"Boss?" I heard Bull laugh, "must have been a good one..."

I was finally outside. Maker how do I get myself into these things? And Dorian, shit, shit, shittity, shit. I headed for my quarters I had no idea of what to do.

I wasn't with anyone so that wasn't really a problem but I was the Inquisitor, I'd helped Dorian reconcile with his family, his father at least, which is when he told me. It didn't bother me, I'd kind of had already guessed but we had grown closer over these last few months, two misfits in the Inquisition. There were already rumours flying about us. I had no idea how to even approach it with him.

It was getting late, I was hungry. I got up from my desk and walked to the dining hall. I sat by Varric, he always had a story. I could listen and forget my problems, for a moment anyhow. I ate while he retold a tale of the Hero of Ferelden. 

"I bet she never lost a bet" I mumbled.

Varric smiled, "you'd be surprised Inquisitor, everybody loses sometimes".

I scoffed. My eyes searching the tables. There he was, sitting by Cullen, they played chess on a regular basis I believed. Leliana told me it helped the Commander relax, and boy did he need that he was wound like a spring, talk about someone needing a release. I was unknowingly licking my lips.

"See something you like, Inquisitor?" Varric followed my gaze. "Surely not Curly?" He questioned.

"What? Ummm...no" I blushed. Maker get it together.

"Dorian?" He questioned. "You know he's..."

"Yes Varric, I know" I spat "can we please talk about something else."

"So it is Curly..." he chuckled.

Thankfully I'd eaten enough. "Ok well, this was great," I stated sarcastically, "goodnight Varric". I got up to leave.

"Sleep well Inquisitor". He smiled. I returned to my chambers, I'd go and see Dorian in the morning and shit, why couldn't I get the suggestion of Cullen out of my head. 

I tried to sleep, woke early still tired washed, dressed and headed out grabbing an apple from the bowl on my desk.

I'd blocked my feelings out so far, never even thinking of anything but the breach, defeating Corypheus. I was here for the cause for the Inquisition, they'd made their Inquisitor, for Andrastes sake, I couldn't allow personal feelings to get in the way but Sera may have a point about getting some sort of release. Maker help me I thought, as I walked up the library steps.


	2. Convincing Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Talks to Dorian.

He wasn't there, I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. I grabbed a book and sat in his chair, I didn't really care for "Best Ferelden Gardens" so placed it aside and gazed out the window, it was peaceful here, I could see why Dorian liked it.

"Inquisitor? You're up early and come to see me, no less, I'm honoured".

"Yes Dorian, good morning".

"And what can I do for you on this fine day".

Well I might as well get it out there. "Dorian". I said, "Have you, ummm, ever been with a, ahhh... woman?"

His eyebrows shot up, "yes Inquisitor, I'm with one right now", a smirked plastered on his face.

Maker, that cheeky bastard, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I looked out the window.

"No, I mean, have you 'been' with a woman?"

"Not sure I follow Inquisitor?"

Maker..."I mean, I know you've been with men, but have you ever been with a wo..." I looked at him, he was silently laughing so hard he was shaking and a tear rolled from his eye.

"Maker Dorian!"

"Well you deserve it, asking me that, I consider you a friend Inquisitor, a good one at that but I don't think we're quite at swapping bedroom tales just yet. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I lost a bet".

He smirked, "To Sera? I warned you not to play with her, and this involves me and my past sexual conquests how?"

"Future sexual conquests" I uttered, I blushed, I looked away.

"Now this is interesting", he teased. "With whom? A woman I imagine, not my thing as you know but maybe I could make an exception, surely not..." he looked slightly horrified. "Sera?" He glared at me waiting my response.

"Oh heavens no, she's a bit, ummm... one sided, like you actually".

"And yet knowing that she still chose me, nasty little thing" he stated.

"Well to be fair she didn't know at the time" I weakly defended her.

"And yet" he retorted, " she didn't change her mind?"

"Ugh...no" I stammered.

"So," he stated "who is the lucky lady?" He glanced at me, the blush prickling down my neck and across my exposed skin. The anchor flared a flash of green. I subconsciously rubbed my palm.

"Surely not?" His eyes gleamed. "Oh this is too delicious, she's sent you to sleep with me, and...you're actually here? This is scandalous Inquisitor".

I looked down.

"Well, since your cards are on the table I'll lay mine out for you. Yes I have been with women, I do however prefer men and haven't been with a woman, since longer than I can remember." He stated it factually.

"But..." He trailed, "if you are truly serious and you seem desperate to come to me, there is something more to this, she has something on you, something big?" He uttered to himself, "For you, my dear Inquisitor, I will fulfill your request".

"That means yes?" It was barely a whisper.

"Yes" he shook his head as if trying to convince himself of what had just transpired. "So tonight then, in your quarters" and in just a whisper "I like certain things Inquisitor, with men, be warned". He turned back to his books slowly walking away from where I was sitting.

Oh Maker... what had I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't take much.


	3. Why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor is torn but in the end just lets go, she's not really with anyone, you only live once, right?

I ambled away the rest of the day in a daze, even Blackwell asked me if I was ok and Cole uttered some very disturbing things. I skipped dinner my stomach in knots, this was a mistake.

I paced back and forth, I wasn't sure if I should dress up or down or at all. Maker take me, how did I get here? I heard a knock at the door I bound down the steps, might as well get this over with. It was Cullen.

"Inquisitor" he smiled, his golden eyes delightful. " you seemed a little upset and didn't attend dinner, I brought you something and just wanted to check you were alright?" Oh no, not now my stomach fluttered. He held a platter with chocolate, strawberries and various other fruits and a carafe of wine.

"I hope you feel better" he smiled. "Sera said they were your favourite and as I'm a bit wary of her bring me gifts of food I though I might..." he trailed off hearing a bustle of noise behind him. It was Dorian.

"How thoughtful Commander" he quipped, taking the tray from his hands, he gestured for me to grab the wine, skipping up the stairs Dorian now in my room out of sight.

"Thank you Cullen" I smiled, I touched his hand as I took the carafe, my skin prickled the anchor flared, he took it in his hand. "Does it hurt?" He looked concerned.

"Not anymore Commander" I had to stay focused. Why hadn't I made Sera choose Cullen?

"I have to go" I turned looking up the stairs.

Cullen still holding my hand pulled me to him, his lips brushing then crushing mine to his, holding me so tightly, it was exquisite.

"Oh...". I breathed.

"I'm sorry..." he stammered, "you have company." He released my hand walking out the door closing it behind him. I turned the key locking it behind him. What was I to do.

"Well, well, now isn't that an interesting development? That complicates this a little, does it not?" He said looking down at me from the landing.

"No..." I choked. "Let's just get it done".

He looked at me, "I don't know" he said "you're upset".

"I'm fine". I wasn't, that couldn't have come at a worse time.

"So, what now?" I looked at Dorian, he was very handsome, muscular - not Cullen - my inner voice uttered.

I bit my lip and sighed, no he wasn't but he wasn't bad.

I watched as he disrobed undoing buckles and letting his robes slip, I wasn't sure what to do I enjoyed looking at men, especially men undressing but if he didn't care for women I wasn't sure stripping for him would even be worth it. He seemed to read my thoughts.

"I'll still enjoy the show, Evelyn. I'll just imagine you as a young apprentice just out of his teens still young and soft. They were always so lovely so enticing. He closed his eyes his clothes now removed apart from his underpants, his hand ran down his body.

"Wow..." I uttered. 

"Yes, I am a sight to behold", he stated. I giggled in spite of myself. "Come on, he said, his eyes roaming my body, "now you".

I stood before him, fingers shaking while I fumbled over the buckles and ties, he shook his head. "Anyone would think you're a poor naughty Mage about to be punished by a nasty Templar in a very inappropriate way". Why did Cullen pop into my mind, had he punished Mages that way? I almost wanted to...

I felt Dorians hands brush over me, jolting me back to where I was standing, he was surprisingly gentle, buckles undoing and clothing falling. "There we are" he stated "now we're even". I was standing in my small clothes, looking sheepish.

"You don't have to do this" he looked hard at me, "I'm not so sure you want to, not so sure you ever wanted to."

"I do Dorian, I have to...". The last few words so quiet I'm not sure he heard them, I hoped not.

He stepped toward me holding his arms open, I stepped into them into him, I closed my eyes. His scent was intoxicating, his body so warm and inviting. I felt safe and I literally melted into him, I think I started to cry. He picked me up and lay me on my bed then lay beside me, his arms once again encircling me.

"I don't think you're ready..." he whispered.

I cut him off my lips grazing his, his moustache tickling my lip. I pushed into him, rolling him onto his back, above him my body pressed to his. He moaned into my mouth his eyes closed, imagining some soft apprentice, a chantry choir boy, whatever took his fancy. His arms ran down my back soft and warm, sparks grazing my back.

"Dorian!" I exclaimed. "Don't set me on fire".

"Huh?"his eyes cracked open, looking directly into mine, "no promises".

He was amazingly gentle, he kissed me softly his moustache always tickling, kissing and licking my skin his hands gently kneading my body. "You're so soft..." he uttered. He rolled me to his side, and pointed to my desk, "stand against your desk" he clarified, "bent over it, show me your ass".

I stood from the bed and walked to the desk, my shirt long gone but my underpants still in place. I bent across it my ass exposed. I heard him get up from my bed. His hand caressed my back until it slipped to my waistband. "You won't be needing these anymore". He loosened the ties and they slipped to the floor. I gasped as his hand slipped lower his finger gently probing against my asshole. My stomach fluttered, my knuckles turning white I was gripping the desk so hard. He pulled his hand away, I hissed at the loss.

He softly chuckled, "this might be more fun than I thought". He sighed. I turned, he had also removed his pants and he was magnificent. The dark hair on his chest tapered to his muscled stomach a sharply cut v at his hips, the hair forming a neat line then extending to the base of his very impressive cock. I licked my lips catching some drool, I blushed.

He laughed, good enough to eat?" He smirked, " well you'll have to wait, me first". I saw him pick up his sash and walking toward me gently covered my eyes. "Ok?" He asked. I nodded. "If you move, I'll tie you to your desk," he whispered, so close to my ear his warm breath set me on fire, prickling my skin. He chuckled wickedly his hand sliding from my shoulders down my back and he smacked me on the ass, my hips jolting forward into the desk, I cried out.

"Too rough?" He whispered. I shook my head or at least I thought I had. He smacked me again. "Oh Inquisitor, I could get used to this". I felt cool liquid flow across my back, running over my ass and dripping between my legs, I smelled the bitter sweet scent of the carafe of wine Cullen had brought. Oh Cullen, I felt shameful even thinking of him, the anchor flared and I cried out.

I felt Dorian pull my legs apart, his tongue running down my back towards my ass lapping at the wine. "Open for me my little flower". I moved my legs apart as far as I could and felt him open me further exposing everything I had I felt his tongue run from the base of my spine down to the crack of my ass, then, oh maker he was licking my asshole, his tongue circling, probing, I clenched my teeth and uttered a groan, it felt amazing. His fingers joined his tongue, now slick with, wine, oil, who knew and he pulled me open his tongue probing deeper.

"So sweet". He uttered barely a whisper but the vibration set me on fire. I groaned and pushed into him, he pulled his delightful tongue away. "I told you not to move" he said and spanked me again, I cried out falling forward my arms shaking, onto my elbows. I felt his fingers push into me, one then two, and oh maker was that a third. "I don't want to hurt you so I'll just..." he stopped talking and kissed my ass where he smacked it. The sensation was delicious. He fell into a steady rhythm, his fingers slipping in and out of me, slowly opening me to him stretching me wider, I could feel the tension build, slowly at first but the heat was overwhelming I bucked against his hand his lips and screamed from my release, my juices flowing from me down my thighs, I felt his finger run through it and move back to my sensitive hole, he slid in easier with the renewed moisture. "That's better" he uttered. "I felt his fingers slide from me his hot breath no longer on my ass. I groaned pushing out to try to find his touch. "Eager Inquisitor?" He growled, "well you'll love this".

I felt a pressure against my asshole now worked and forgiving, he pushed against me his cock large and unforgiving slick with oil, I gasped, he was slow, pushing as I opened to him inch by inch. I lifted my hand curling behind me grabbing for him. His strong hand held it firm and put it back on the desk, "in a minute you'll need it here", he whispered, pushing further into me. It was painful, delightful, amazing, I was so full. I felt tears running down my face my feeling mixed, everything except for this sweet heat a blur, I finally felt his hips against me, he was completely inside me. I felt his hand slide to my neck enclosed around it, he gripped me tightly taking care not to crush me, his thumb moved to my mouth across my lips pushing into my mouth. I bit down. He slowly pulled his cock from me it was excruciatingly slow, but as I felt only the head remain inside he slid back in to the hilt, I gripped the desk for support his other hand gripped my hip.

He slowly slid in and out them built his speed until he was slamming into me at a fast pace every time he hit my core I screamed, I couldn't help it, I'd never done this before and it was amazing. The heat building again I bit him harder causing him to pull his thumb from my mouth release my throat and grip both hips, he was panting and I felt his tension build as he continued his onslaught. My release washed over me and I fell to my desk my arms couldn't support me and my legs were shaking, I felt him grip me a final time hard enough to bruise his face buried in my back with his own release falling against me, his seed filling me. His breath against my moist back tickled. He remained inside me I felt him twitch and as he softened slipped from me. He steadied himself against my desk, I felt his seed leak from me, running down my legs.

He twisted his hand up and removed the blindfold, he was slick with sweat every muscle tight. I licked my lips at the sight of him.

He turned me to face him, I staggered against him. He lifted me carrying me to my bed and lay me down.

"Well", he stated, sitting by me, "that was much better than I expected". He smirked, and he continued. "When you teach that to Cullen don't tell him who taught you he might get upset, oh and you might want to give it a few days, bit hard to explain those handprints". And with that he gathered his clothes and began to dress.

"Oh and one more thing...don't loose any more bets". He chuckled as he walked down the stairs and out of my room. I blushed scarlet. I wonder if anyone would question if I threw him out of the Inquisition. I sighed. I was all sticky and smelled of Dorian I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift. I was so tired and honestly that was just what I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to leave it angsty and unfulfilled but that wouldnt be fair to anyone, so here you go Quizzy and the D man! On a side note, what does Sera have over the Inquisitor? Not sure yet but I'm sure it'll crop up somewhere. And as for her proof - she has s few Dorian handprints on her ass, right?


End file.
